Winx Blobs
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: A short story based on a picture by Dead Lola. It'll make more sense if you visit her profile and see the picture first. After a little screw up in potion class...
1. Winx Blobs

**Winx Blobs**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.: **This is based on a Winx Club picture by Dead Lola. The story will make more sense if you look at the picture first.

**Nyoshi:** T.A.R.N.S. does not own Winx Club, or the picture Winx Blobs by Dead Lola.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Stella!" Bloom shouted. "C'mon. We're going to be late for class." "By all logical reasoning it shouldn't take an hour to get dressed." Tecna told her. "Hold on, hold on, I'm coming." Stella said. "You finally ready, Stell?" Musa asked. "If you don't hurry we're gonna be late for potions class."

"I'm ready." Stella came out dressed in her normal outfit. "Let's go." "Um…where's the potion book?" Flora asked. "Right here." Stella grabbed the book, and the girls raced to class.

**XXXXXX**

"Alright girls." Palladium said. "I hope you all have picked out the spell you would like do for class today."

"Stella," Bloom whispered. "Did you pick a spell?" "Yeah, don't worry." Stella told her. "I've got it all under control."

"Bloom." Bloom quickly sat up and paid attention as Palladium called her name. "Why don't you and your friends go first." Palladium said.

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna came up to the front of the classroom. "We're going to do a transformation spell." Stella happily told the class. "That I myself wrote."

"You wrote it?" Musa muttered to her. "Sure. Don't worry. When the spell is over we'll have all transformed into bunnies. And the spell is easily reversed." Musa rolled her eyes, but didn't leave.

The Winx girls joined hands and cast the spell.

**XXXXXX**

When the smoke in the room cleared though…

Stella screamed. Instead of a bunny, she was now a peach colored blob. The only easily discernibly things on her body were her arms, hair, and facial features. The same was true for the other girls except that Bloom was blue, Flora was green, Tecna was purple, and Musa was an odd shade of pink.

Stella moaned as the other girls in the class started to giggle.

"Perhaps you girls had better go see Ms. Faragonda." Palladium suggested.

**XXXXXX**

Griselda shook her head. It never ceased to amaze her with what kind of trouble the Winx Club could get into.

The girls had somehow made it to Faragonda's office, and now stood in front of the desk. Faragonda sat at her desk, and Griselda stood behind it.

"Well girls, the effects of the spell Stella came up with are only temporary." Ms. Faragonda told them. "It should wear off in three days."

"Three days." Stella moaned.

"In the future," Musa told her. "You're not allowed to write spells." "Yes." Tecna agreed chose one from the book next time."

**End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.: **Well, there it is.

**Nyoshi:** Please review and let us know what you think.

**L8R**


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Umm…not much to say here.

**Nyoshi:** T.A.R.N.S. does not own Winx Club. And we'd like to thank Starlit Phantomess and Dead Lola for reviewing the story. Now, let's get this show on the road. _#reaches for upload button#_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tecna** and **Musa**, from that day forward, always checked Stella's spells and made sure there was an anti-spell for them. They also made sure Stella did not write her own spells.

**Amaryl** laughed at what had happened to Stella, but **Nova** was a bit more sympathetic.

**Flora** used the time to reflect on what the blob creatures of Lymphea must feel like.

**Bloom** dealt with being a blob because there was nothing else she could do.

**Diaspro **was thrilled to hear what had happened to Bloom, however, her plans to win Prince **Sky **back were dashed when Sky decided he'd just wait for Bloom to change back to normal.

**Griselda** never ceases to be amazed at what kind of trouble Princess Stella can get into.

**Stella**, completely horrified at the goof-up, promised her friends she wouldn't do anything so stupid ever again, or at least not until tomorrow.

Sure enough, just as Ms. Faragonda had predicted, the girls were all back to normal three days later. They returned to their classes, and life went back to normal. Or at least as normal as it ever is for the Winx Club.

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** And there you have it.

**Nyoshi:** Please review and tell us what you thought.


End file.
